


You Have Light in Your Eyes

by emotionalism



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, crisana, i refuse to use croana, its pretty soft, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalism/pseuds/emotionalism
Summary: Joana takes Cris on a date, and they spend the day together.





	You Have Light in Your Eyes

The smell of flowers overwhelms Cris as Joana pulls her forward. Blindfolded, Cris tries to work out where Joana is taking her.

“I think I’m gonna fall asleep,” Cris says, yawning. 

“Just a few more steps,” Joana responds, and Cris could hear the smile in her words.

Cris scoffs. “You said that 5 minutes ago.”

Joana says nothing, simply lifting Cris’ hand and kissing her knuckles.

“Now you’re just deflecting,” Cris says, feeling her cheeks burn regardless. 

Around them, Cris hears the wind whistle, reminding her of the day that they spent at the beach. She smiles, thinking of all the time she spent with Joana this summer.

“Alright, we’re here,” Joana says, kissing the top of Cris’ head and then moving behind her.

Joana’s hands deftly untie the cloth around Cris’ eyes, and the sudden brightness greets her. Cris blinks, her eyes adjusting. 

“Oh,” Cris says softly. They are standing in Joana’s favorite park, in front of a blanket with a picnic basket surrounded by fairy lights. 

“Do you like it?” Joana asks with a small smile, nervously shifting on her feet. 

“You did this for me?” Cris says, in awe of the sight before them.

“Have you met you?” Joana smiles, kissing her cheek. “Now sit.” 

Cris does as she is told, and Joana joins her on the blanket. 

“Ok, now I’m no chef,” Joana reaches into the basket, grabbing couscous and bread.

“It’s perfect,” Cris responds, unable to contain the smile on her face as she looks at Joana.

They eat and talk for hours, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Why do you like this park so much?” Cris asks, laying down on the blanket.

“I like the way it makes me feel,” Joana says, laying down next to Cris. “And it reminds me of the park next to my house in Argentina.”

Cris nods, moving so her head is on Joana’s chest. She lightly traces the spider tattoo on Joana’s wrist. 

“That tickles!” Joana giggles, but let’s Cris continue nonetheless. Joana combs her fingers through Cris’ hair, making Cris hum in approval. 

“The sun is going to set soon,” Cris whispers, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled around them. 

“Let’s watch,” Joana says, getting up and then reaching a hand out to Cris. They walk to the bridge over the tunnel, the very same one they once fought under. Their eyes meet, clearly thinking about the same thing. Cris squeezes Joana’s hand, happy that they made it to where they are today.

They walk to the middle of the bridge to get a clear view of the sun. As the sun sets, the sky marbles with pinks and oranges. 

“Your hair looks like gold,” Joana says, adoration in her voice. 

“And your eyes glow in the light,” Cris responds, smiling at the compliment.

“Thank you,” Joana says shyly, rubbing her thumb across the top of Cris’ knuckles. 

After the sunset, Cris and Joana slowly meander back to their picnic blanket. They lie back down, looking at the stars that decorate the sky above them. 

“That’s Orion,” Joana says, using her finger to trace the stars. “And right there, that’s Cassiopeia.”

“How do you know that?” Cris asks. 

“My dad taught me,” Joana says. “He’s really into astronomy. He has a huge telescope and everything.” 

“Ah, so you’re dad’s a nerd,” Cris says.

“Oh, definitely,” Joana agrees. 

They lay quietly, listening to the insects, the leaves rustling, and their own soft breathing. They are as close as they can possibly be, with their legs and arms tangled together. 

“I think we’re trespassing,” Joana whispers after a few minutes, remembering the “Open: Dawn to Dusk” sign. 

When she receives no response, she looks down and sees Cris sleeping on her chest. Unable to wake her girlfriend up, Joana softly kisses Cris’ forehead and looks back up at the stars, pulling Cris closer toward her. 

When Cris starts softly snoring, Joana feels a strong urge to pull out her phone to film her, in part because she looks so cute, but mostly just to prove to Cris that she actually does snore. She decides against, allowing Cris a few more minutes of rest. Those minutes quickly pass, and Joana begins to worry that she’s going to break Cris’ curfew.

“Cris, wake up,” Joana says in her ear, but to no avail. 

“Wake up, beautiful,” Joana says, punctuating every word with a kiss on Cris’ face.

Joana methodically kisses Cris’ face, starting with her nose, then her forehead, moving to her right then left cheek, and ending with her chin. 

When that doesn’t work, she resolves to shaking Cris awake. 

“Stop, mom...” Cris groans.

“God, I hope not,” Joana says, laughing. 

Cris finally opens her eyes, looking up at Joana. 

“Wrong person,” Cris says, voice groggy with sleep and a faint blush coloring her cheeks, visible under Joana’s lights. 

Cris promptly shuts her eyes again, muttering, “One more minute.” 

“If you don’t wake up, no more showers,” Joana says, laughing when she sees that this causes Cris’ eyes to shoot open. 

“Alright, I’m up, I’m up,” Cris says, sitting up.

They quietly pack up all of their stuff, putting the blanket and lights into the picnic basket. Cris nearly falls over reaching to pick the basket up. 

“Wow, girl, you are super tired,” Joana says, smiling when Cris glares at her in response. 

“I’m awake,” Cris yawns, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Joana says.

“Here, wait. Hold this,” Joana hands her the basket. “Now get on my back.”

Welcome to any situation where she doesn’t have to walk, Cris hops on, wrapping her legs around Joana and holding the basket in front of them. 

Cris nuzzles her face into Joana’s neck, kissing right under her jaw. 

“Onward!” Cris commands, her voice muffled. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, we were robbed of a soft scene at Joana’s park.


End file.
